starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Transporte de Asalto de Baja Altitud/Leyendas
El Transporte de Asalto de Baja Altitud (LAAT), también conocido como la cañonera serie ''LAAT'' y apodo como " Laaties" por algunos clones, era una serie de cañoneras utilizadas por el Gran Ejército de la República durante las Guerras Clon. La serie fue producida por Ingeniería Pesada Rothana. Desarrollo La LAAT fue una obra maestra de ingeniería que tardó años en producirse. Los kaminoanos tuvieron que superar muchas tareas que los enfrentaron desde nuevos diseños de armas hasta la estabilidad. Utilizaron turbinas repulsoras ubicadas en las alas y la base del transporte para proporcionar estabilidad contra las armas antiaéreas desplegadas por la CSI. También crearon una nueva arma que provocaría daños masivos en el campo de batalla, un repetidor de iones que creaba un haz de energía para atravesar edificios y personas. El problema con esta arma era que se sobrecalentaba constantemente. Sin embargo, los kaminoanos desarrollaron una solución que consistía en torretas montadas en la parte lateral y en las alas que se controlaban manualmente, contando cada una con su gigantesco motor de transmisión. Esto significaba que el arma no sobrecalentaría el motor principal. Características Usos left|thumb|200px|LAAT/i y LAAT/c volando en la [[Segunda Batalla de Geonosis/Leyendas|Segunda Batalla de Geonosis.]] Las cañoneras serie LAAT fueron diseñadas para transportar y acomodar hasta 30 soldados clones en combate. También tenía un hangar trasero que podía albergar hasta cuatro motos deslizadoras para operaciones de reconocimiento o misiones de búsqueda y rescate. Las primeras LAAT eran vehículos de solo atmósfera, por lo que requerían que sus cruceros de transporte aterrizaran en algún lugar del planeta o al menos entraran en su atmósfera para lanzarse. Las mejoras implementadas en las versiones posteriores les permitieron operar en el espacio y usarlas para abordar naves enemigas. Algunas versiones de la cañonera incluían tanques bacta para transporte médico. Algún tiempo después de la Primera Batalla de Geonosis, se introdujo una cañonera [[Comando Avanzado de Reconocimiento/Leyendas|Soldado Arc/Operaciones Especiales clase Alfa]] con un nuevo estilo de pintura, mayor maniobrabilidad y más tiempo de vuelo. Armas Los numerosos sistemas de armas de la nave fueron diseñados tanto para el combate aire-aire como para el apoyo aire-superficie. Contra objetivos de largo alcance o lentos/fijos, las LAAT usaban dos lanzadores de misiles conductores de masa (ubicados encima de la nave) que tenían una carga útil variable dependiendo de la misión. Cuatro misiles aire-aire ligeros colgaban debajo de cada ala (ocho en total) para cualquier objetivo en vuelo. Cuatro torretas láser puntiagudas de haz compuesto, dos tripuladas por soldados clon, dos controladas remotamente por el copiloto/artillero (una en cada ala), tenían un amplio campo de rotación y podían servir tanto en batallas aire-aire u operaciones de aíre-tierra. Tres torretas antipersonal (dos en la parte delantera, una en la parte trasera) apoyaban en operaciones terrestres, garantizando un camino despejado para el despliegue de tropas o vehículos. Desempeño Las LAAT tuvieron un desempeño admirable. Eran tan maniobrable, de hecho, que solo la nave enemiga más móvil podía mantenerlas a la vista. Incluso los pilotos experimentados encontraron imposible evitar sus numerosas armas. Estas cañoneras debutaron en la Primera Batalla de Geonosis, donde demostraron ser críticas para obtener la superioridad aérea y asegurar la victoria de las Fuerzas de la República, las cual estaban superadas en número. A lo largo de las Guerras Clon, la LAAT se utilizó en innumerables batallas para el transporte y el apoyo aéreo. Variantes [[Archivo:LAATi-MachinesOfWar.jpg|thumb|left|180px|Una LAAT/in en combate contra [[Droide de Combate Autopropulsado de Geometría Variable, Mark I/Leyendas|cazas estelares droide Buitre]].]] El modelo más común de la serie LAAT era la LAAT/in, un transporte de infantería y una plataforma de armas móviles utilizada durante las Guerras Clon. Las LAAT/in podían llevar hasta 30 soldados clon al combate, aunque también se usaban para desplegar exploradores de reconocimiento antes de una batalla. Las variantes se modificaron para transportar deslizadores militares adicionales o desplegar máquinas de guerra más grandes, como caminantes, en el campo de batalla. Las versiones posteriores de la LAAT/in reemplazaron las bolas de artillería del lado de la puerta en favor de puertas más grandes para mantener la presurización del interior. Esto permitió que las naves de combate cayeran de un crucero orbital y volaran en el espacio, en lugar de necesitar que el crucero entrara en la atmósfera. Esto permitió un despliegue de tropas mucho más rápido y sigiloso. Además de las variantes de la LAAT, había varios otros modelos de cañoneras que la precedieron y post-fecharon y fueron designados con acrónimos similares. Los más notables eran la cañonera AIAT/i, el transporte VAAT/e, y la cañonera HAET-221. Las LAAT continuaron siendo utilizados en la era de la Guerra Civil Galáctica; por ejemplo, durante el Levantamiento de Kamino, donde los soldados clon anti-Imperiales y los kaminoanos intentaron escapar del planeta en estos transportes. También fueron utilizadas en pequeñas cantidades por la Alianza para Restaurar la República como un transporte de tropas. Modelos notables *Transporte de Asalto de Baja Altitud/infantería *Transporte de Asalto de Baja Altitud/transportador *Transporte de Asalto de Baja Altitud/invisible *Transporte de Asalto de Baja Altitud/vehículo *Transporte de Asalto Multi altitud *Cañonera espacial Entre bastidores En Knight Errant: Escape 2, aparece una cañonera Odionate que es muy similar a una LAAT (casi 1.000 años antes de las Guerras Clon).Knight Errant: Escape 2 Al comienzo de Imperio Oscuro, se puede ver un vehículo estrellado que se asemeja a una LAAT en el panel donde el agujero de gusano hiperespacial aterriza por primera vez en Coruscant. En Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns, las cañoneras LAAT/i fueron identificadas erróneamente como "Cañoneras Caza". En Star Wars: Battlefront II, la LAAT se clasificó como una nave espacial, probablemente modificada. El diseño de la LAAT se basa en gran medida en el del helicóptero de combate Mil Mi-24 soviético/ruso. La cañonera del mundo real también cumple el doble papel de ataque terrestre y transporte de tropas. El estilo de lucha de estas naves parece similar al de otro helicóptero de la vida real, el UH-1 Iroquois en la Guerra de Vietnam. En Star Wars Galaxies, los jugadores pueden obtener uno como parte de la expansión TCG lanzada el 16 de marzo de 2010. Viene en forma de Deslizador en el juego. Apariciones *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episode II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela juvenil *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' * *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 6'' *''The Clone Wars 8: In Service of the Republic, Part 2'' *''The Clone Wars 9: In Service of the Republic, Part 3'' *''The Clone Wars: The Gauntlet of Death'' *''The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' * *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Cold Snap'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Héroes de la República'' * * * *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''Gunship Over Florrum'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Season Five'' * * * * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars—Free Comic Book Day 2005 Special'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil * *''Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Traición'' }} [[Archivo:Kinectuphigh.jpg|thumb|right|LAAT en Kinect Star Wars.]] Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Giant spiders are awesome....'' *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''Republic Commando: Order 66'' *''Old Wounds'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Diccionario Visual Completo'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Threat of the Conqueror'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Vehículos de la República Galáctica Categoría:Vehículos Imperiales Categoría:Variantes de Transporte de Asalto de Baja Altitud Categoría:Transportes de Asalto de Baja Altitud Categoría:Vehículos repulsores de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Productos de Ingeniería Pesada Rothana Categoría:Líneas de naves estelares